cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairi Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Babs Bunny and Gets Grounded
In the Sanchez house, Miguel, Jasmine, Babs Bunny, Young Kaa, Baba Looey, Young Kavu, Shag Rugg, Aladdin, and Andrina were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Kairi was walking into the dining room, Jasmine said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Andrina, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Young Kaa asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Baba Looey asked. "Early." Aladdin said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Jasmine said. As Young Kavu was about to feed his pizza slice to Shag, Jasmine stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Young Kavu obeyed her. Miguel had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Jasmine had some clams casino pizza. Shanti had some cheese pizza. Young Kaa had some mushroom pizza. Baba Looey had some pepperoni pizza. Young Kavu had some sausage and olive pizza. Shag had some barbecue chicken pizza. Aladdin had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Andrina had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Miguel said. "For pizza?" Jasmine asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Miguel said, as Kairi looked for any pizza for herself. "Aladdin, you have got the money, don't you?" Andrina asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Aladdin said. "Forget it, Aladdin." Jasmine said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Kairi asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Babs said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Kairi glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Baba Looey was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Baba Looey!" Andrina said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Baba Looey stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Kairi was expecting Babs to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Babs pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Kairi ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Babs was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Miguel, Jasmine, Young Kaa, Young Kavu, Shag Rugg, Aladdin, and Andrina saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Baba Looey said, as he got up from his seat and watched Babs and Kairi fight. Aladdin was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Aladdin cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Andrina knocked her chair into Baba Looey, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Aladdin said, as he and Andrina grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Miguel cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Andrina said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Kairi shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Jasmine got out of her chair, moved Andrina's chair forward, and picked up Baba Looey, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Jasmine said, as she patted Baba Looey's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Miguel cried, as he separated Kairi and Babs and clutched Kairi's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Kairi yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Aladdin yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Kairi was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Baba Looey, her sister, her pet bear, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Kairi." Jasmine said. "Now you have done it." "Kairi, get upstairs! Right now!" Miguel scolded. "Why?" Kairi asked angrily. "Kairi, you're nothing but a witch!" Young Kavu told her. "Shut up!" Kairi yelled. "Kairi, upstairs!" Jasmine ordered. "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Space Jam" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "Space Jam"." Kairi said. "We do not care!" Miguel yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends!" Kairi became very angry. She glared angrily at Miguel, Jasmine, Babs, Young Kaa, Young Kavu, Shag, Aladdin, and Andrina and yelled, "You all are as evil as Xemnas!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk